Eterna Victoria
by BlackRose 223
Summary: Después de 400 años de huir del más cruel y sanguinario vampiro que pueda existir en el mundo de los inmortales, Victoria por fin encuentra algo que podría ayudarla a destruir para siempre a Gabriel, el único problema es que para ello necesita la ayuda del humano más bromista e irritante que se haya cruzado en su camino.
1. Victoria

**Esta historia y los personajes en ella son de mi propiedad, son bienvenidos a leer si así lo desean.**

* * *

¨_El Tiempo Es Una Imagen Móvil De La Eternidad¨_

* * *

**¨Victoria¨**

_Aquella era una tarde demasiado calurosa para su gusto, a pesar de que se trataba solamente de uno de los primeros días del verano, aunque no tenía nada de extraño, ya que siempre había sido así..._

_subió los escalones de la enorme mansión de forma silenciosa, como si temiera hacer demasiado ruido, aún cuando estaba segura de encontrarse completamente sola en aquél lugar..._

_poco a poco, fue quitando las sábanas blancas que cubrían los muebles de la que años atrás fuera su habitación, los chicos, no tardarían en llegar, por lo tanto debía dejar su melancólico paseo por el jardín de los recuerdos para después..._

_sin embargo aquella casa no dejaba de hablarle sobre cosas importantes de su historia, ni de mostrarle cada recuerdo encerrado tras cada puerta de las habitaciones de su vieja mansión, obligandole a retroceder en el tiempo, reviviendo uno a uno, los lamentables sucesos que acabaron con la vida de su desdichada familia..._

_hacía casi 400 años desde la última vez que había estado ahí, y aún lo recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer, incluso el débil aroma del perfume de su madre muerta, imperceptible para los humanos, seguía presente, emanando constante de la habitación frente a la suya, nada había cambiado desde entonces..._

_al instante, los recuerdos de como fue que pasó de su sencilla y más que aceptable condición humana, a ser la vampiresa más peculiar y despiadadamente bella que se hubiera conocido hasta entonces en el mundo de los inmortales se abrieron paso en su mente..._

* * *

Jean Pierre Bouliard, Conde de Mont Blanc, era el aristócrata más rico, poderoso y respetado en la sociedad francesa, pero nada de cuanto poseía lo hacía tan feliz y dichoso, como la hermosa familia que había formado 5 años atrás, su esposa Jaqueline y su pequeña hija Victoria eran todo su mundo, y el más valioso tesoro que tenía la suerte de poseer...

sin embargo, evitaba constantemente cualquier tipo de roce social, rechazando invitaciones a los más lujosos bailes y fiestas de la sociedad parisina, pues temía que con el tiempo, alguien pudiera darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de sus amadas esposa e hija, pues a pesar de que el santo oficio había sido abolido casi 30 años atrás, conservaba serias dudas de que su matrimonio con una bruja y la crianza de una pequeña que obviamente había heredado los dones mágicos de su madre, fuera bien visto por una sociedad falsa, hecha de apariencias y de hipocresía...

tenía miedo por su familia, esa era la razón más valida que existía en su consciencia, para apartarse del mundo y sus costumbres, tan llenas de reglas absurdas e innecesarias, repletas de ignorancia y frivolidad...

en los primeros meses posteriores al nacimiento de su hija, su esposa Jaqueline, le había hablado sobre las distintas clases de hechiceros que existían dispersos por todo el mundo, los dones que estos poseían, y las debilidades que a menudo eran la causa de su destrucción...

pero definitivamente nada de cuanto su esposa le había contado sobre los suyos, lo preparó para la sorpresa más grande que pudo recibir en toda su vida, cuando al llegar a su palacio una noche de invierno, y quejarse de que la casa se sentía demasiado fría, su pequeña hija de tan solo 3 años de edad, levantara su mano derecha hacia la chimenea, lanzando una gran bola de fuego que de inmediato abrazó los leños que la servidumbre había puesto ahí con anterioridad...

al darse cuenta de que manipular fuego con sus manos, no era el único talento que su hija poseía, Jaqueline comprendió lo que pasaba, ya que los únicos hechiceros capaces de influir directamente sobre los distintos elementos existentes en la naturaleza, son ¨los elementales¨, su hija era una elemental...

Jaqueline y Jean Pierre, decidieron entonces que por el bien de su hija, era mejor no mostrarse demasiado en público, ya que al ser tan pequeña, Victoria podía hacer cosas que era mejor que nadie, fuera de sus padres, y la leal servidumbre que estaba al tanto del pequeño secreto de sus amos, llegara a observar...

así como también acordaron que hasta que la pequeña no hubiera sido correctamente adiestrada por su madre, en cuanto al uso de sus poderes mágicos, era mejor que se mantuviera dentro del palacio, mientras que a todo el que preguntaba por ella, se le otorgaba la misma respuesta que a los demás: la pequeña Victoria Bouliard, estaba enferma, y era contagioso...

de ese modo mantuvieron alejados a todos los curiosos, a quienes llegaba a llamar la atención el hecho de que el Conde de Mont Blanc y su familia, evitaban hasta donde era posible, rosarse socialmente con alguien más...

aún así, a pesar de toda precaución y toda clase de cuidados, la verdadera naturaleza de la pequeña Victoria no pasó desapercibida por todos, como sus padres lo esperaban...

El día en que Victoria cumplía cuatro años, sus padres organizaron una pequeña celebración en su honor, pues a pesar de que nunca invitaban a nadie, eso no les impedía celebrar el día en que su adorada niña, había llegado a sus vidas, completando con su nacimiento, su felicidad...

cenaron en medio de alegres conversaciones, Victoria apagó las velas, y se sirvió el pastel, sus padres brindaron deseando para su pequeña hija, ¨una larga vida¨, y a punto estaban de subir a sus habitaciones para ir a descansar, cuando unos gritos desgarradores, comenzaron a escucharse por todo el palacio...

de inmediato, Jean Pierre le ordenó a su esposa que tomara a la niña, y entrara a uno de los pasadizos secretos que conducían fuera del palacio, a sitios más seguros, ya que sin importar lo que estuviera sucediendo ahí fuera, tenía que tratarse de algo peligroso...

al instante Jaqueline obedeció, tomó a su pequeña niña en brazos y corrió por el palacio, hasta llegar a la entrada de aquél pasaje en cuestión, pero antes de que Jaqueline alcanzara a abrir la puerta de este, una voz fría y dura, habló a sus espaldas...

- yo no haría eso si fuera tú, bruja-

detrás de Jaqueline, apareció un individuo alto, de cabellos negros como la noche, piel pálida y ojos de un azul tan frío como el hielo, se acercó a ellas caminando lentamente, casi acechándolas, clavando su mirada helada en los ojos verde aguamarina de la pequeña Victoria...

- ¡¿quien demonios eres, y porque miras así a mi hija?!, ¡aléjate de ella!- dijo Jaqueline, sujetando a su pequeña tan fuerte como era posible...

- mi nombre es Gabriel, y mucho me temo Jaqueline querida, que no podré alejarme de tu preciada hija...pues he venido por ella- sentenció aquél ser arrastrando las palabras, mientras se dedicaba a rondar a su presa esperando el momento oportuno para atacar...

- ni lo sueñes, monstruo- le advirtió Jaqueline- no dejaré que le pongas las manos encima-

-¿en serio?, ¿y que piensas hacer para impedirlo?- la retó, y un segundo después, estaba justo detrás de ella, tomándola por el cuello- alégrate de saber que sera tu hija, la que me convierta en el vampiro más fuerte y poderoso que haya caminado alguna vez sobre la faz de la tierra- le susurró en el oído, para después arrojarla con fuerza contra la pared...

-¡MAMI!- gritó la pequeña, asustada al ver en el suelo la figura inmóvil de su madre, y de inmediato corrió hasta ella para auxiliarla, sintiéndose aliviada al ver que poco a poco iba despertando, Gabriel por su parte comenzaba a impacientarse, por lo cual decidió terminar con aquello de una maldita vez...

iba a tomar a la pequeña, y salir de ahí, pero tan pronto como alargó su brazo en dirección a la niña, esta lo tomó de la muñeca y una capa de hielo denso comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, hasta que muy pronto le fue completamente imposible mover un solo músculo...

- ¡eres un hombre malo!, ¡lastimaste a mi mami!- le reprochó la niña dirigiéndole una mirada tan fría, como el hielo que usaba para congelarlo...

- ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Malditas brujas!, ¡Me las pagarán, se los juro!- gritaba Gabriel completamente histérico...

al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Jaqueline aprovechó la oportunidad, se levantó del suelo tan rápido como el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo se lo permitió, tomó a su pequeña hijita en brazos y huyó con ella por el pasadizo subterráneo, que condujo a ambas hasta una pequeña cabaña, oculta en lo profundo del bosque, moviéndose tan rápido como podía, aprovechando cada segundo, antes de que Gabriel consiguiera por fin, escapar de su prisión de hielo...

una vez que consiguieron llegar hasta su refugio, Jaqueline puso a Victoria en el suelo, y de inmediato se dió a la tarea de ejecutar una complicada serie de encantamientos, para proteger el lugar, y mantener a su pequeña hijita a salvo de ese demonio, que pretendía usarla para volverse más poderoso, mientras que en su fuero interno, rogaba por que Jean Pierre hubiera logrado salir con bien de la mansión, pues al ver el alcance de aquél terrible desastre, algo le decía que Gabriel, no había venido solo...

al terminar, abrazó a su pequeña y comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna, tratando de lograr que se calmara y dejara de llorar, ya que desde el momento en el cual, habían salido del palacio, Victoria no había dejado de preguntar a Jaqueline por su padre, ni de rogarle a su madre que diera la vuelta para regresar a buscarlo...

- el estará bien cielo, nos alcanzará dentro de poco- le había dicho, tratando de consolarla...

aún cuando realmente, no guardaba demasiadas esperanzas de que su esposo siguiera con vida, tenía que permanecer entera, recordarse a cada instante que su pequeña hijita la necesitaba de una pieza, y ese precisamente no era el momento más oportuno para derrumbarse, aún así, con el corazón a punto de escapar de su pecho, comenzó a sollozar, hasta que poco a poco, el cansancio y la tristeza, fueron más fuertes que el miedo, y ahí abrazadas, madre e hija finalmente, se quedaron dormidas...

a la mañana siguiente, Jaqueline se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, aún se sentía cansada, y la angustia y la incertidumbre por desconocer la suerte de Jean Pierre, seguían presentes en su corazón, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el dulce rostro de su pequeña, que aún continuaba dormida entre sus brazos, y en un breve instante, se armó del valor y la confianza necesarios para aventurarse a salir, después de todo, si aquél odioso ser había sido sincero, y era de verdad un vampiro, no se atrevería a salir nunca de su guarida, con un sol tan radiante como el de aquella mañana...

después de aquella noche de pesadilla, su pequeña hija seguramente se encontraba tanto o más asustada y confundida que ella, sin embargo decidió despertarla para regresar al palacio de Mont Blanc mientras durara la luz del sol, y una vez de pie, caminaron tan rápido como les fue posible, hasta llegar al desastre que apenas el día anterior llamaban hogar...

de inmediato Jaqueline corrió junto con Victoria, hasta el sitio en donde habían visto a Jean Pierre por última vez, pero al llegar, todo su mundo se desmoronó frente a ella, al ver el cuerpo de su esposo tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, quiso evitar que su hija viera en esas condiciones a su padre, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Victoria se aferraba al cuerpo de su progenitor llorando asustada, y suplicándole que despertara...

- ¡¿Papito estas bien?!, ¡Papi abre los ojos!, ¡PAPI DESPIERTA!- suplicaba la niña, mientras sacudía a aquél cuerpo sin vida...

-...papá se ha ído cariño, y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, antes de que ese monstruo vuelva- explicó Jaqueline con profunda tristeza, a la pequeña que seguía en el piso, sin poder entender lo que le había sucedido a su padre, así que después de haber llorado la muerte de Jean Pierre, Jaqueline puso manos a la obra...

lo primero en su lista fue asear el cuerpo de su esposo, para después ofrecerle digna sepultura, y aún cuando dadas las circunstancias, no disponía de mucho tiempo, se permitió usar algo de magia para cavar una tumba para cada sirviente que encontró sin vida en el palacio, casi había terminado con su labor, cuando unos ruidos extraños provenientes de un pesado armario de madera, la alertaron de la presencia de alguien más...

aún cuando faltaban algunas horas para que se pusiera el sol, Jaqueline se preparó para hacerle frente a ese maldito asesino, así que poco a poco, y con mucha precaución avanzó hasta estar cerca de aquél armario, levantó la mano, lista para atacar a lo que fuera que se estuviera escondiendo ahí dentro, y en un solo movimiento abrió la puerta, revelando el rostro asustado de un esclavo que de inmediato Jaqueline reconoció...

- ¡Anuar!, ¡gracias a dios, estás vivo! - exclamó aliviada mientras lo abrazaba, para después ayudarlo a salir de ahí...

- ¡ama Jaqueline!, ¡¿esta usted bien?!, ¡¿y mi amita Victoria?! - le preguntó el pobre hombre, sumido en su propio miedo y desesperación- ella está bien - contestó Jaqueline recordando el sitio donde su pequeña se encontraba escondida, y con ello la urgencia de terminar pronto con aquello y salir de ahí...

- Anuar necesito que me escuches con atención, en el sótano, y en uno de los pasadizos secretos del palacio, hay varios cofres llenos con oro y objetos muy valiosos, hay que sacarlos y ponerlos en una diligencia, para partir hoy mismo con destino a Nueva Orleans, también hay que comprar pasajes para el primer barco que sarpe hacia allá, todo en menos de cuatro horas, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?- preguntó con expresión seria- ¡cuente con ello, ama Jaqueline!- y de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar...

una vez que hubieron terminado con el trabajo, Jaqueline, Victoria y Anuar, se pusieron en camino hacia el puerto, en una diligencia a la cual habían enganchado los 6 mejores caballos de que disponían, yendo tan rápido como podían, hasta llegar al puerto de Le Havre, al cual, luego de dos largas y extenuantes horas de viaje, por fin consiguieron llegar...

sin perder tiempo, Jaqueline le dió una bolsa con 30 francos a su esclavo y lo envió a comprar 3 pasajes para un barco que sarpába esa misma noche, hacia Nueva Orleans...

el viaje hasta el nuevo mundo, fue realmente tranquilo, y aunque triste por la muerte tan reciente de su esposo Jean Pierre, Jaqueline respiraba aliviada de saber que ese maldito monstruo asesino, les había perdido el rastro, ahora debía pensar en el bienestar de su pequeña, y en tomar extremas precauciones en lo futuro...

lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue comprar una casa, así que Jaqueline una vez más, envió a Anuar a buscar y preguntar entre los vecinos, si se sabía de alguna propiedad que estuviera en venta, lo cual no resultó tan difícil como lo había supuesto al principio, pues un amable tabernero le habló de la enorme casa solariega, ubicada en una vieja plantación abandonada, cuyo dueño llevaba años tratando de vender...

así que después de correr a informar a su ama y esta se diera a la tarea de negociar la compraventa de dicha propiedad, Anuar se dedicó a ayudar en la limpieza y decoración de la que a partir de aquel día, sería conocida como la mansión Mont Blanc, la cual, la verdad sea dicha, necesitaba de muchos arreglos, no solo en el interior, para el cual fue necesario adquirir muebles nuevos, sino también en la vieja plantación, la cual necesitaba ser despojada de todas las malas hierbas, que habían crecido en esas tierras con el paso de los años...

así pues, tan pronto como estuvo lista, fue sembrada con caña de la mejor calidad, siendo atendida por los nuevos esclavos que poco a poco fue comprando Jaqueline, sin embargo aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y el gran esfuerzo que ella y Anuar habían puesto en sacar adelante aquél lugar fue tomando forma paulatinamente, hasta hacer de la plantación Mont Blanc, una de las más ricas e importantes de la región...

un par de años después, Anuar solicitó el permiso de su ama para casarse con Yumma, una esclava que Jaqueline había comprado junto con otras seis chicas, para que se hicieran cargo de las labores domesticas dentro de la mansión, el cual le concedió gustosa, ya que por siempre se sentiría en deuda con aquél esclavo, al que apreciaba mucho...

así pues, habiendo consentido en que ambos esclavos contrajeran nupcias, Jaqueline decidió darles una buena cantidad de oro, como regalo de bodas, además de otorgarle a Anuar el puesto de capataz en la plantación Mont Blanc, cuyo éxito en gran parte se debía a él...

los años pasaron, y la nueva vida que Jaqueline había construido para ella y su hija en Nueva Orleans, había transcurrido pacífica y sin sobresaltos, similares a aquél que las había hecho abandonar París de forma tan apresurada, mientras tanto, Victoria se había convertido en una joven de una belleza tan exquisita, que cada soltero, ya fuera joven o viejo, se había acercado a Jaqueline solicitando su consentimiento para cortejar a su hermosa hija, sin embargo la respuesta para todos ellos era la misma; se lo haría saber a Victoria, y dependiendo del interés que mostrara la joven, ella les daría a conocer su respuesta...

sin embargo Victoria, no se interesaba por ninguno de ellos, estaba a punto de cumplir 25 abriles, y aún así, se empeñaba en permanecer soltera, pues desde aquél instante en el cual su madre había caído enferma, la joven se había hecho cargo de cada responsabilidad e imprevisto que hubiera en la plantación, además de convertirse en la enfermera oficial de su madre, cuidando de ella en su enfermedad...

aún así, Jaqueline no dejaba de insistir a su hija, para convencerla de que tomara marido, pues día a día, su enfermedad empeoraba, ella cada vez se sentía más débil y no pasaría mucho tiempo, antes de que entregara su alma al creador, y no quería que su Victoria se quedara sola, sin nadie que se hiciera cargo y cuidara de ella, así que un día, después de mucho insistir, Victoria decidió complacer a su madre, y aceptó asistir a una fiesta a la cual había sido invitada con antelación, por lo cual, una vez que su madre le halagó diciéndole lo hermosa que lucía esa noche, subió al carruaje, que conducido por Akim, el primogénito de Anuar, la llevó hasta las puertas de aquella mansión donde la fiesta apenas comenzaba...

al entrar, todas las miradas de los presentes se clavaron en el hermoso rostro de la joven Victoria Bouliard, y de inmediato la rodearon buscando iniciar una conversación, o tal vez suplicarle que les concediera una pieza, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Victoria comenzara a aburrirse, se había planteado buscar a su anfitrión para agradecerle por su amabilidad, y disculparse por tener que retirarse tan temprano, alegando sentirse algo indispuesta, cuando de pronto vió algo que la dejó sin respiración...

ahí, entre los invitados, con el más grande cinismo, estaba Gabriel, bailando con una joven que le sonreía embelesada, encantada al parecer con la compañía de semejante demonio, completamente ignorante de su verdadera naturaleza, aún así, tan pronto como logró salir del estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba, olvidó todo lo demás y se apresuró a buscar la salida, sin embargo, antes de que lograra llegar a ella, Gabriel ya se encontraba ahí...

- no pensarás irte tan pronto, ¿o si dulzura?- se atrevió a preguntarle, mientras le sonreía mostrando sus afilados colmillos- la velada apenas comienza, y tu y yo tenemos tanto de que hablar, ¿que te parece si salimos al jardín?- sonrió Gabriel, adivinando de antemano la respuesta...

- ¡vete al infierno Maldito Bastardo!- le escupió Victoria completamente indignada...

-Vaya, parece que _Mademoiselle Bouliard_ está algo molesta, ¿extrañas a papi?, ¿es eso?- se burló Gabriel haciendo un ridículo puchero...

- ¡no te atrevas a hablar de mi padre!, ¡no tienes derecho!- sentenció Victoria realmente furiosa, alzándose sobre Gabriel, como una peligrosa tormenta, fría, oscura y poderosa...

- ¿o estás cansada de pasar los días y noches atendiendo a mami?, que está tan enferma, que ya no puede ni mantenerse de pie- al escuchar aquello Victoria se quedó totalmente inmóvil y horrorizada, por lo que Gabriel decía, parecía como si durante un buen tiempo, las hubiera estado vigilando...

- ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo nos vigilas?- inquirió la joven tratando de no mostrarse asustada ante Gabriel...

- el suficiente para saber de todas las trampas que tu maldita madre, ha puesto para evitar que yo me acerque a tí- le confesó con lujo de desparpajo- pero es evidente que cometió un error al traerte aquí a Nueva Orleans, donde tú y ella no eran las únicas brujas, aunque debo decir que me costó algo de trabajo encontrar a una que fuera lo bastante tonta para ayudarme, creyendo que con ello ganaría la inmortalidad...

- ¿ayudarte?, ¿a que?...

- a encontrar la manera de atraparte sin terminar convertido en un maldito cubo de hielo...

- eso no es lo único en lo que puedo convertirte- lo amenazó, para luego correr a mezclarse entre los invitados, tratando de hallar otra salida, consciente de lo poco que Gabriel tardaría en alcanzarla, una vez que consiguió salir, corrió hasta donde Akim la esperaba con el coche listo para partir...

-¡rápido Akim!, ¡debemos regresar a Mont Blanc de inmediato!...

- ¿ocurre algo ama Victoria?...

- ¡No hagas preguntas y corre!...

al escucharla, Akim comprendió que su ama estaba huyendo de algo, seguramente peligroso, por lo que tan pronto como la joven hubo subido a bordo de la diligencia, tiró de las riendas obligando a los caballos a correr a todo galope, sin embargo Gabriel era todavía más rápido que unos simples caballos azuzados por el látigo, y sabiendo eso Victoria se preparó a defenderse del vampiro que años atrás asesinó a su padre...

presa del miedo y los nervios que luchaba por aplacar, intentaba acordarse de los hechizos de protección más fuertes que había aprendido de su madre, cuando el grito de auxilio de Akim, la previno de la llegada de Gabriel, y sintiéndose acorralada saltó del carruaje aún en movimiento...

haciendo caso omiso del dolor, corrió a ocultarse entre los árboles, intentando ganar algo de tiempo, para repeler al vampiro, mientras hallaba la forma de volver a casa, lo cual no iba ser nada sencillo, ya que Gabriel permanecía atento a cualquier movimiento en falso que le indicara el sitio donde se estaba escondiendo, así pasaron toda la noche, en un peligroso juego entre presa y cazador, hasta que estuvieron casi cerca del amanecer, pero justo cuando Victoria creía haberlo logrado, el rostro furioso de Gabriel apareció justo frente a ella...

- ¿de verdad creíste que de nuevo escaparías?, no esta vez preciosa- dijo Gabriel abalanzándose sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que sujetaba su cuello y clavaba los filosos colmillos en el, sin embargo, antes de que lograra beber una sola gota de su sangre, alguien más apareció derribando a Gabriel y alejándolo de su victima, que se quedó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor...

se habían enzarzado en una lucha sangrienta, en la que ninguno parecía ceder a la derrota, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a salir, así pues, comprendiendo que el tiempo se agotaba, Gabriel finalmente decidió huir, maldiciendo el instante, en el que aquel maldito entrometido, había arruinado sus planes...

tan pronto como Gabriel se hubo marchado, el anciano vampiro se giró en dirección a Victoria, para tratar de ayudarla cubriéndose con la larga capa, que le servía para protegerse del sol, mientras se preguntaba asombrado, como era posible que después de haber sido mordida por un vampiro como el que la había atacado, aquella joven lograra resistir los rayos del sol como si nada, sin embargo aquél no era el mejor momento para preguntas e hipótesis, por lo que tomó a la joven en brazos, y la llevó cargando hasta su guarida...

Victoria tardó un rato en dejar de convulsionarse, hasta que el inminente cambio hubo finalizado, convirtiendo a la joven en algo distinto a lo que solía ser, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, reaccionó con rabia, impotencia, incredulidad, y finalmente con depresión, quiso regresar a Mont Blanc, pero el extraño vampiro que la había salvado de Gabriel, se apresuró a detenerla, persuadiendo a la joven de que sería el primer sitio a donde ese demonio correría a buscarla para terminar el trabajo, por lo cual no le quedaba otro remedio que permanecer ahí...

mientras tanto, Akim había aparecido por el refugio, unos cuantos días después, al parecer había corrido con la misma suerte que Victoria, y ahora regresaba a su ama dispuesto a seguir a su servicio, razón por la cual se escabullía en Mont Blanc, para informarse de todo aquello que a consideración suya, su ama debiera saber, fue así como se dieron cuenta de que cada sirviente en la mansión, había sido enviado a buscarla, sin ningún éxito obviamente, que todo Nueva Orleans hervía con la reciente nueva de su desaparición, y semanas más tarde, con la trágica noticia de la muerte de su madre...

aún así, Jaqueline había dejado cada uno de sus asuntos en orden, comenzando por su testamento, el cual declaraba a su hija Victoria Genevieve Bouliard, como heredera universal de todos sus bienes, así como también le heredaba el titulo que había pertenecido por años a su familia, y que ahora la convertía a ella en la nueva condesa de Mont Blanc, tan pronto como hubo reclamado aquello que le pertenecía, Victoria, Akim, y el doctor Moreau, se embarcaron con destino a Rumania, donde encontraron a otros que al parecer se habían cruzado en el camino de Gabriel, quien no había renunciado a perseguirla, poco tiempo después España, China, Alemania, hasta que después de cuatro interminables siglos, finalmente regresaba a su querida Mont Blanc, seguramente Gabriel estaba rondando ahí afuera, esperando el momento para intentar atraparla otra vez, pero eso tendría que esperar, pues el doctor Moreau y su aquelarre llegarían muy pronto.


	2. El Grimorio de Jaqueline

**Esta historia y los personajes en ella son de mi propiedad, son bienvenidos a leer si así lo desean.**

* * *

¨_La Esperanza Le Pertenece A La Vida, Es La Vida Misma Defendiéndose¨_

* * *

**¨El Grimorio de Jaqueline¨**

Una vez que terminó de limpiar mediante magia, hasta el último rincón, devolviendo su antigua belleza a la enorme mansión, salió al jardín, donde todo se hallaba marchito y sin vida, vestigios muertos de lo que siglos antes, había sido un verdadero edén...

de inmediato levantó ambas manos, haciendo crecer a su paso toda clase de plantas y flores, componiendo un precioso escenario a su alrededor, que parecía servir de marco a la imponente mansión que se erguía señorial a sus espaldas, inundando el aire con una delicada fragancia, mezcla del perfume de rosas, orquídeas, jazmines, nardos, crisantemos, narcisos y gardenias, que de nuevo eran parte del encantador paisaje de Mont Blanc...

al terminar admiró el resultado con satisfacción, mientras iba a sentarse sobre la gran fuente de mármol amarillo, cuyos ángeles provistos de hermosos jarrones, de los cuales ahora emanaban grandes chorros de agua, parecían sonreír, agradeciendo el hecho de haber recuperado su antiguo paisaje...

se estaba preguntando a que hora llegarían los demás, cuando una presencia de sobra conocida por ella, respondió de inmediato a su duda, alertándola de la llegada de Dominic, un vampiro rumano al que ella misma había convertido un día, al no ser capaz de seguir controlando la terrible sed que la consumía, y aunque había pasado los últimos cuatro siglos pidiendo perdón a Dominic, por haber acabado con su vida de aquella manera, no conseguía dejar de sentirse culpable, pues aún cuando Dominic, le había repetido hasta el cansancio que había logrado superarlo, y era feliz como inmortal, Victoria sentía que le había arrebatado muchas cosas junto con su humanidad, sin tener el más mínimo derecho...

aún así se alegraba de que al menos, el doctor Moreau había llegado a tiempo para evitar que lo desangrara completamente, pues hasta cierto punto le reconfortaba el hecho de saber que de algún modo, él continuaba con vida, y eso le daba a ella la oportunidad de compensarlo por todos los daños, lo cual en opinión de Dominic, no era necesario, ya que al ser mordido por Victoria, no solo recibió el don de la inmortalidad, ya que además de eso, al igual que su creadora también era capaz de tolerar los rayos del sol, y aunque en menor medida, también había adquirido cierta parte de la magia de ella...

-Hermosa puesta de sol, ¿no lo crees Dominic?...

-Todo un verdadero encanto... ¿hace mucho desde que llegaste?...

-El suficiente para devolverle a esto, el antiguo aspecto que solía ofrecer a quien lo visitara...

-Pues era un aspecto realmente magnifico, ahora entiendo porque lo echabas tanto de menos, ¿estas segura de que Gabriel no vendrá a buscarnos hasta aquí?...

-No lo creo... no se que habrá hecho mi madre, pero estaba realmente molesto por lo que sea que ella hizo para mantenerlo fuera de Mont Blanc, de forma permanente...

-¿Como lo sabes?...

-Porque fue él mismo quien me lo dijo, precisamente la noche en la cual comenzó a perseguirme de nuevo...

-Vaya cinismo, quejarse de lo mucho que le complicabas la tarea de llevar a cabo tu propio asesinato...

-Tu lo has dicho, es un sinvergüenza...¿solo tú llegaste?, ¿o hay alguien más en camino?...

- Vladimir y Mirabela estaban bastante cerca, pero venían perdiendo el tiempo con sus tonterías, así que tal vez sean los últimos en llegar...también el doctor Moreau y Didíka, creo que estaban cerca del Garden District, tal vez estarán aquí en unos cuantos minutos, a los demás no pude sentirlos, puede ser que solo esperen a que se ponga el sol para poder moverse con libertad...

-Excelente, eso significa que de nuevo vamos un paso adelante de ese maldito cretino...

-¿Maldiciones otra vez cariño?...

- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y ambos se giraron al instante, para ver a una joven vampiresa de cabellos rojos, piel pálida y ojos grises, vestida con unos jeans de color azul, botas negras de piel, camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas, y un chaleco de color guinda, acompañada de un vampiro mayor, vestido con un traje de color hueso, con sus cabellos grises recogidos en una coleta, zapatos negros de piel, y su confiable capa, la cual llevaba siempre con él sin importar a donde fuera...

si existía una razón más poderosa entre todas las que Dominic tenía para no juzgar tan duramente a Victoria, por no haber sido capaz de controlarse y acabar convertido en un vampiro por su culpa, viéndose obligado a renunciar a la vida que él planeaba destinar al sacerdocio y la oración, esa era Didíka Petrescu, a quien Dominic solía llamar ¨su encantador accidente¨, gracias al cual fue capaz de perdonar y comprender a Victoria mucho mejor de lo que ya lo hacía...

treinta y cinco años después del ¨pequeño accidente¨entre Victoria y Dominic, consideraron que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en Bucarest, y decidieron mudarse por un tiempo a la ciudad de Vaslui, donde de nuevo, volvió a ocurrirles un percance similar, solo que esta vez protagonizado por Dominic, quien al hallarse solo en la casa sin nadie que lo vigilara, y habiendo resistido la sed por demasiado tiempo, tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, igual al que Victoria había tenido, el día en que lo convirtió, y salió en busca de sangre humana, dispuesto a saciar la sed que lo atormentaba...

tan solo había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando una hermosa joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego, se cruzó en su camino, traía varios golpes en el rostro, y sus bellos ojos grises se hallaban bañados en lágrimas, por lo cual, viéndola tan distraída, aprovechó su oportunidad, la tomó de inmediato y comenzó a beber, pero a los pocos segundos, algo en su cabeza lo obligó a cobrar consciencia de lo que hacía, y se frenó a sí mismo antes de acabar con la vida de aquella chica, a la cual llevó con él hasta la casa y la cuidó para evitar que hubiera más victimas...

y aunque al principio, Didíka se sintió un poco desconcertada respecto a su nueva condición como inmortal, poco a poco al igual que los otros se fue adaptando, hasta convertirse en la amiga más cercana de Victoria y de Dominic, agradeciendo la forma poco ortodoxa pero efectiva, en la cual la habían rescatado de un esposo que la golpeaba y la maltrataba a diestra y siniestra, como si no fuera nada para él...

- ¡Didi!, ¡doctor Moreau!, ¡que bueno que ya están aquí!...

- (1) _¡Bonsoir, Chérie!..._

_-_(1) _Bonsoir, _doctor...

saludó Victoria, yendo a abrazar a los recién llegados, alegrándose de verlos a ambos de una pieza, lo cual significaba que habían completado su viaje sin contratiempos de ninguna clase...

_- ¿Dominic?, ¿todo en ogden?, espego que no te hayas encontgado con algún togpe miembgo de esa pandilla de impgesentables..._

- Descuide doctor, no son tan tontos como para arriesgarse a salir, sabiendo que el resto de los chicos anda bastante cerca...

-_(2) Trés bien, aún así segá mejog no bajag la guagdia, debemos estag atentos a cualquieg señal de movimiento..._

- Como usted diga doctor, pero Dominic tiene razón, además, Mont Blanc está completamente protegida, si Gabriel no ha sido capaz de entrar, dudo mucho que esos idiotas puedan...

-_Aún así, Chérie, no es pgudente fiagse pog entego de quienes nos han engañado antegiogmente..._

-El doctor tiene razón Victoria, Gabriel no suele jugar limpio, y puedes jurar que estará dispuesto a valerse de lo que sea con tal de beber tu sangre, será mejor entrar y esperar a los demás en la casa...

-De acuerdo, vengan conmigo, es por aquí...

dijo guiándolos al interior de la enorme mansión, mientras se preguntaba cuanto más tardaría el resto de sus amigos en llegar, pues a pesar de que habían escapado de las garras de Gabriel un millón de veces, eso no hacía que dejara de preocuparse de que algo malo pudiera sucederles, sin embargo, al llegar hasta el gran salón, se encontraron con otra sorpresa...

- ¡Akim!, ¡Rosario!, ¡al fin llegaron!...

- Es bueno volver, ama Victoria, además, la señorita Rosario se moría por llegar...

dijo el joven, dirigiendo una sonrisa divertida, a la distraída vampiresa que en aquél momento se paseaba curioseando por todo el salón, a lo cual Victoria simplemente sonrió, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a las ocurrencias y a la forma de ser de su amiga, quien aún con el paso de los años, parecía ser la misma soldadera que docientos ocho años atrás había conocido en México, en medio de la revolución...

- ¿Que te parece Rosario?, ¿verdad que es hermoso?...

-¡Muy lindo tu rancho!...

-De hecho señorita Rosario, esto solía ser una plantación, no un rancho...

le corrigió Akim, un tanto divertido con la extravagante comparación de Rosario al referirse a Mont Blanc de aquella manera, mientras veía a su ama y al resto de los presentes reír de todos modos a causa de la nueva ocurrencia de aquella vampiresa a la que Victoria quería tal cual era...

- Déjala en paz Akim, si a ella le parece un rancho, pues entonces es un rancho y san se acabó...

-Le ruego me disculpe ama Victoria, bienvenida al rancho Mont Blanc, señorita Rosario...

se corrigió Akim, y de nuevo todos los presentes, incluso la propia Rosario, volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, esta vez a causa de la pequeña broma de Akim, quien al parecer no había pretendido nunca, cosa semejante, pues era su eterna costumbre, dar siempre la razón a su ama, sin protestar jamás...

poco a poco, el resto de los miembros del clan fueron llegando hasta la mansión, y una vez estuvieron todos presentes, se dedicaron a instalar el equipo con el que usualmente solían trabajar, el laboratorio del doctor Moreau, cada juguetito electrónico que Miki, un joven vampiro que se encargaba de jaquear cualquier archivo protegido por el gobierno, para conseguir nuevas identidades, cuentas bancarias, actas de defunción, etcétera, solía utilizar para tales fines, y el resto fue a los pisos superiores, para elegir la que sería su habitación e instalarse en ella, pues parecía que se quedarían un largo tiempo en ese lugar...

al terminar, de nuevo volvieron a reunirse todos en el gran salón, para conversar y ponerse al corriente, pues aquél había sido un viaje que había tomado semanas el llevar a cabo, ya que al salir todos de Beijing, decidieron tomar rutas distintas, para distraer y confundir a Gabriel, sin que llegara a saber nunca el verdadero camino que Victoria había tomado...

estaban hablando del maravilloso clima de Brasil, y de los obsequios que Nicolai, un excéntrico vampiro ruso que estaba enamorado de Rosario, había traído para todos, cuando accidentalmente, Vladimir y Mirabela que de nuevo se encontraban en medio de otro de sus tontos juegos, tiraron al suelo una estatua, y al hacerlo, activaron un extraño mecanismo que de inmediato abrió un pequeño hueco en la pared, dentro del cual se hallaba escondido un pesado libro encuadernado en piel de color negro, en cuya portada se encontraba grabado un extraño símbolo y dentro de este las iniciales _J.B _en letras de plata...

al mirarlo, Victoria fue hacia él y de inmediato lo tomó casi con veneración entre sus manos, pero al instante de hacerlo, las letras sobre la cubierta brillaron con una luz intensa y acto seguido se abrió justo por la mitad, comenzando a pasar las hojas como si fueran movidas por el viento de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una página en particular, en la cual podían leerse las instrucciones para llevar a cabo un complicado conjuro, Victoria iba a comenzar a leerlo, pero en ese instante, algo salió de entre las hojas del extraño libro y cayó al suelo con un ruido seco...

al mirar, vió un sobre tirado en el suelo y al instante extendió la mano hacia él, haciendo que este volara hasta ella, para después tomarlo y leer el nombre escrito en él:

_Mademoiselle Victoria Genevieve Bouliard_

_ Condesa de Mont Blanc._

al reconocer aquella inconfundible caligrafía, cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazando aquél extraño libro junto con el sobre que había estado por años oculto entre sus páginas, sintiendo de nuevo el viejo dolor de haber perdido a su madre, sin tener siquiera la oportunidad para despedirse de ella y abrazarla por última vez...

- ¿Victoria?, ¿estas bien?...

le preguntó Dominic, preocupado de ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado...

- ¡Jamás estuve mejor!...

le respondió ella, tratando de recomponerse...

- ¿Que es esa cosa?, ¿que significa J.B?...

inquirió Didíka, acariciándole el cabello...

- Son las iniciales de mi madre, _Jaqueline Bouliard, _este es el grimorio de mi madre...

- ¿Su que?...

preguntaron todos al unisono...

-Su libro de hechizos...¡este es el Grimorio de Jaqueline Bouliard! ¡y en él me deja el último de sus hechizos!, ¡el hechizo para destruir por fin a Gabriel!...

**(1) Buenas tardes...**

**(2) Muy bien...**


	3. Alquimista

**Esta historia y los personajes en ella son de mi propiedad, son bienvenidos a leer si así lo desean**

* * *

_¨Quien niega su propia naturaleza, Se niega a si mismo¨_

* * *

**¨Alquimista¨**

Andrik James Turner , no era un chico normal...

desde el día en que llegó al orfanato católico St. Mary en Madisonville, notaron que algo no andaba bien, pues a diferencia de los otros niños, Andrik podía hacer cosas que ponía nerviosos a la mayoría, y que el padre Thomas, había calificado como signos de ¨posesión satánica¨, razón por la cual, Andrik podía contar hasta 67 intentos de exorcismo, sin ningún éxito aparente cabe mencionar, ya que sin importar cuanto se esforzaran el padre Thomas, y la directora del orfanato, la horrible señorita Morningside, Andrik seguía convirtiendo el asqueroso potaje que la cocinera pretendía hacer pasar por desayuno, en deliciosa avena caliente, y la miserable cena que consistía tan solo en un mendrugo de pan y un vaso con agua, en rico pastel y chocolate deshecho, y esos pequeños prodigios mantenían a todos al borde de la histeria...

por ese motivo, cada vez que algún matrimonio llegaba al orfanato, buscando adoptar a un pequeño como su hijo, todos tenían oportunidad menos Andrik, que era encerrado en el ático para impedir que asustara a las parejas que deseaban adoptar, quitando al resto la posibilidad de hallar una nueva familia...

aún así, Andrik solía ser optimista respecto a su propia situación en ese sitio tan espantoso, pues aún cuando el padre Thomas y la señorita Morningside, trataban deliberadamente de impedir por todos los medios que alguien lo conociera y decidiera adoptarlo, a la vez que se dedicaban a poner a todos los chicos del orfanato en su contra, alegando que estaba poseído por el demonio, provocando que nadie quisiera jugar con él, y menos aún aceptaran ser sus amigos, el pequeño mantenía viva la esperanza de que un día, las cosas mejorarían, de que alguien vendría y se lo llevaría lejos de St. Mary, que era cualquier cosa para él, menos un hogar...

sin embargo los años pasaron, y nunca nadie llegó, y Andrik tuvo que conformarse con el único recuerdo de su madre que logró recuperar, un viejo libro con garabatos que años atrás, el padre Thomas y la señorita Morningside habían intentado destruir, pero desistieron al ver que el fuego no conseguía reducirlo a cenizas, y el agua bendita no le hacía ningún daño, al final se contentaron con enterrarlo en el patio, sin percatarse de que Andrik los espiaba desde la ventana, y horas más tarde, curioso por saber que se traían entre manos el sacerdote y la directora, cuando todos estaban dormidos, salió para desenterrarlo, y al darse cuenta de quien había sido su propietaria, decidió conservarlo, oculto bajo el colchón de su cama, tan solo para poder leer el nombre bajo la cubierta cada vez que se sentía solo, _Amelia Jane Turner_, pero al cumplir catorce años, y después de mucho esperar se marchitó su esperanza de pertenecer a una familia y finalmente escapó...

vivir en la calle fue toda una experiencia, ya que por mucho tiempo se vio obligado a soportar el hambre y el frío, la soledad y el egoísmo de aquellos en mejores circunstancias que las suyas, hasta que el señor Lewis, un excéntrico anciano dueño de una casa de antigüedades, lo encontró un día vagando por el parque por el que solía pasear todas las mañanas, y se compadeció al verlo buscando comida en un basurero, así que lo llevó con él hasta su casa y luego de alimentarlo bien y darle ropa limpia, decidió hacerse cargo del muchacho, solicitando la ayuda de un amigo suyo que trabajaba en el gobierno, para conseguirle documentos legales, enseñándole todo acerca del negocio de antigüedades, y finalmente, nombrándolo como su único heredero cuando falleció...

después de haber vivido con Jonathan Lewis, que para Andrik había sido lo más cercano a un padre, y la única familia que lo había aceptado y amado tal cual era, con todo y sus ¨rarezas¨como el anciano anticuario solía referirse a su pequeño don, la soledad y la tristeza regresaron a ser parte de la vida de Andrik, pues extrañaba la compañía, las bromas, y los consejos de su tutor, a quien echaba de menos constantemente desde que murió, ya que sin importar lo maduro y autosuficiente que era ahora, a sus treinta años, sentía que aún necesitaba la guía y el cariño del viejo señor Lewis...

aún así, Andrik se levantaba cada mañana, se lavaba, se vestía, desayunaba, daba un pequeño paseo por el parque, y regresaba a la casa de antigüedades para comenzar el día, evaluando y catalogando objetos antiguos y muy valiosos, atendiendo a clientes que acudían a él con frecuencia, pues era muy bueno localizando piezas raras, generalmente buscadas por coleccionistas, y al final se retiraba para acudir al único sitio que lo hacía sentir verdaderamente útil, y que de alguna manera ayudaba a otros chicos al igual que el señor Lewis lo había ayudado a él...

aquella tarde cerró temprano, y caminó durante varias manzanas hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a lo que parecía un viejo almacén, sus paredes estaban sucias, llenas de graffitis y marcas de vandalismo, ofreciendo a simple vista un aspecto bastante destartalado, Andrik sujetó con fuerza las cuatro bolsas llenas de ropa, comida y medicinas hasta el tope, y entró al edificio dirigiéndose hasta un pequeño mostrador, donde una chica servía platos con comida a unos chicos que parecían no haber probado un solo bocado en varios días...

- Hola Meredith...

- ¡Andrik!, ¡que bueno que llegaste!, y trajiste provisiones, es un alivio porque ya casi se nos han terminado los medicamentos y el material de curación...

- Descuida, traje bastante de todo, ¿necesitas que te ayude con algo?...

- Bueno...Sam llegó desde hace un par de horas, su rodilla derecha está muy lastimada, parece que de nuevo estuvo peleando es ese callejón, pero es muy terca y no deja que nadie se acerque para revisar y curar su herida, ¿crees que puedas ayudarla?...

- Yo me encargo, no sería la primera vez que la convenzo para que me permita ayudarla...

- Gracias cariño, eres un sol...

Andrik pasó toda la tarde ayudando a todos los chicos que acudían a aquel centro de apoyo y al volver a casa, decidió que no estaba demasiado lejos para un paseo nocturno por el parque, por lo cual se desvió de su camino habitual y fue a perderse por entre los árboles, cuyas ramas mecidas por el viento, daban un aspecto tenebroso a todo el lugar...

mientras andaba, escuchó unos ruidos como de pasos sobre la gravilla siguiéndolo, se había girado varias veces para comprobar de quien se trataba, pero cada vez que lo hacía, volvía a encontrarse con el mismo camino vacío, y el sonido del viento silbando entre las ramas de los árboles, de inmediato apresuró su paso, y tan pronto como llegó a casa, cerró la puerta y subió a su habitación, se aproximó con cuidado a la ventana y al hacerlo vió a un hombre corpulento y palido, vestido con ropas negras y una gabardina que ondeaba a su espalda agitada por el viento, aquel hombre misterioso le sonrió y un segundo después desapareció, Andrik se retiró de la ventana y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para meterse a la cama, y al terminar apagó la luz justo en el instante en que el viento llevaba un escalofriante susurro hasta sus oídos..._ Andrik..._

_**En Mont Blanc**_

El gran salón había quedado en silencio tras escuchar las palabras de Victoria, la gran mayoría de los ahí presentes tenía cuentas pendientes que ajustar con Gabriel, pero ninguno había sido capaz de enfrentarse a él sin ayuda, por esa razón, la idea de que existiera una manera de destruirlo, los había dejado a todos sin habla...

de inmediato, Dominic y Didíka, la ayudaron a levantarse del suelo, llevándola hasta el lugar que ocupaba en medio de ellos, en el lujoso sofá en el que se hallaban sentados conversando con los demás, antes de que todo aquello sucediera, y al hacerlo, Victoria volvió a tomar aquel sobre entre sus manos, mirando fijamente su nombre escrito en la superficie, y luego de algunos minutos, finalmente se decidió a abrirlo, sustrayendo de su interior una hoja de pergamino que desdobló lentamente y comenzó a leer en voz alta...

_(1)Mon trésor_

_si estás leyendo esta carta, significa que mis oraciones fueron escuchadas, y has conseguido escapar con vida de las garras de ese malnacido...no debí insistir para que salieras aquella noche, y por ello te pido perdón, confiaba demasiado en que ese maldito asesino nos había perdido el rastro, y deseaba tanto verte casada y feliz al lado de tu esposo y tus hijos, tenía miedo de morir y dejarte sola, de abandonarte en Mont Blanc con un montón de responsabilidades, sin nadie a tu lado que te cuidara y te consolara cuando yo ya no estuviera más aquí, que me empeñé en convencerte de asistir a ese estúpido baile, y mira como acabó..._

_aún así , después de que ese maldito bastardo se atrevió a enviarme aquel mensaje donde se vanagloriaba de por fin haberte puesto las manos encima, decidí utilizar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para buscar algo lo bastante fuerte como para enviarlo de vuelta al infierno de donde salió, para lo cual escribí varias cartas a viejos amigos míos, que de inmediato se dieron a la tarea de investigar al respecto y esto fue lo que descubrieron..._

_En 1530 en Odessa , existió un sanguinario vampiro llamado Dracian, que acostumbraba cazar victimas humanas más por diversión, que por una verdadera necesidad de sangre, al darse cuenta de la peligrosa amenaza que Dracian representaba para su aldea, un joven alquimista llamado Leonidas recurrió a sus propias artes y utilizó la magia y sus conocimientos para encontrar la manera de someterlo, durante un año entero trabajó en la poderosa formula que fue la clave para destruir a Dracian, hasta que se topó con un pequeño inconveniente, pues el ingrediente final del que requería aquella poción, eran doce gotas de la sangre de un licántropo, por lo cual se vió obligado a solicitar la ayuda de uno de esos seres, al cual tardó bastante en encontrar..._

_tan pronto como la poción estuvo lista, Leonidas fue en busca de Dracian y lo provocó, pero cuando el vampiro trató de beber su sangre, Leonidas sustrajo de entre sus ropas una daga cuya hoja estaba empapada con la poción que el mismo había creado, y lo apuñaló, causando que de inmediato este ardiera en llamas y se convirtiera en cenizas..._

_sin embargo la terrible pesadilla a la que Leonidas se había enfrentado no terminaba allí, pues varios años atrás, Dracian había mordido a otros, entre ellos un peligroso asesino llamado Gabriel, cuya sed de sangre y de poder eran aún más grandes que los de su creador, y nadie conocía su paradero..._

_en mi viejo grimorio, encontrarás las instrucciones para elaborar dicha poción, y también un hechizo para dar con el descendiente de Leonidas, ya que si mis temores son ciertos, y ese maldito te convirtió en un vampiro, necesitarás de otra poción que yo misma he creado para ti como medida de protección, pues al ser un vampiro, la poción de Leonidas podría destruirte a ti también si llegara a tocarte, por lo cual necesitas de la protección de la sangre de su heredero, al cual deberás encontrar y convencerlo para que te ayude..._

_para terminar, solo me queda desearte que aún en medio de todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido a nuestra familia, encuentres la felicidad, tan pronto como destruyas a ese desgraciado, y sepas lo orgullosa que siempre estuve de ti (2) ma petit, (3) je t´aime, jamás lo olvides, y lleva siempre contigo mi recuerdo y el de tu padre, que desde el cielo estaremos cuidándote y deseándote lo mejor._

_por siempre: Jaqueline Bouliard._

al terminar de leer la carta de su madre, la dobló y la guardó de nuevo en el sobre, mientras trataba de asimilar en su mente aquella nueva información, pues aún cuando desde pequeña fue consciente de la existencia de los alquimistas y licántropos, no tenía ni la menor idea de como hacer para convencerlos de prestarle su valiosa ayuda...

- ¿Que es un alquimista?...

preguntó Didíka, un tanto curiosa por saber a que se había referido Jaqueline en aquella carta, y quizá cansada del silencio sepulcral que se había adueñado de la habitación tan pronto como Victoria había terminado de leer, pues ninguno de los presentes había pronunciado ni media palabra desde entonces, hasta que Victoria contestó a su pregunta, dando a su amiga la siguiente explicación...

-Un alquimista se nutre del conocimiento, eso significa que es un erudito, un estudioso; pero también se nutre de lo físico, es un herrero, un artesano y un orfebre; es un creador, un artista y un bohemio, y por supuesto un hechicero, es un ansioso coleccionista, minucioso y perfeccionista...

reconoce el talento en cuanto lo ve, y sabe aprender de ello, está muy por encima de las banalidades de la vida, aún cuando suele ser muy receloso con todo aquello que le pertenece, suele ser entendido en arte, en armas, en historia y en materiales...

es posesivo, se apega mucho a las cosas, y colecciona cualquier detalle que en algún punto tenga que ver con su vida o con sus gustos, es observador, cauto y tranquilo, y eso le enseña a valorar detalles que otros pasan por alto, detalles importantes...

son creativos, sensibles, altivos, tienen talento, y por lo general actúan de forma independiente, es decir, que se mantienen neutrales, por eso creo que no será nada sencillo convencerlo de que nos ayude...

-Ya veo, y eso de las gotas de la sangre de un licántropo, ¿como vamos a conseguirlo?...

preguntó Klaus, el más joven de todos ellos...

- Creo que yo tengo una ligera idea de donde podríamos buscar a uno...

anunció Vladimir, sonriendo a Mirabela de forma traviesa...

- Cierto, tú déjanos esto a nosotros Vic, ustedes encárguense de dar con el heredero de Leonidas...

y dicho esto, ambos vampiros salieron de Mont Blanc como una exhalación, mientras Victoria miraba a los demás con la duda grabada en sus hermosos ojos...

- Cariño solo hazlo, ¿que más puedes perder?...

preguntó Didíka con una sonrisa indulgente...

- A ustedes, y te aseguro que no podría soportarlo...

le confesó Victoria bajando la mirada al suelo, a lo que Didíka puso su dedo índice bajo el mentón de su amiga buscando mirarla directamente a los ojos, antes de asegurarle...

-Por nosotros no debes preocuparte, nos hemos cuidado unos a otros desde siempre y te aseguro que nada de eso cambiará jamás, ahora recita ese hechizo y no perdamos más tiempo...

al escuchar eso, Victoria sonrió, tomó el grimorio de su madre entre sus manos, mirando aquel hechizo escrito por su puño y letra, luego lo dejó sobre la mesa del café, se levantó del sofá para ir hasta una vieja cómoda abriendo uno de sus cajones, del cual sacó una extraña daga, se hizo un corte horizontal en la palma de su mano izquierda y conjuró en voz alta:

_Sangre por Sangre, Perdida en el Tiempo_

_Sangre por Sangre, Que Siente lo que Siento_

_Destruye la Distancia, Mientras Esto Dura_

_Sálvalo de Aquel y De Su Alma Oscura_

_Llévame Hasta Él, Toma Lo Que Ofrezco_

_Dime Donde Está, y Acaba Con Esto..._

al instante, la sangre que Victoria había derramado sobre el libro de hechizos de su madre, comenzó a trazar una serie de lineas hasta formar una especie de mapa, y bajo este el nombre de una persona y una dirección:

_Andrik James Turner_

_315 Highway 21, Madisonville, Louisiana._

-Bien pues parece que Didi y yo iremos a buscar a tu alquimista, mientras tanto busca el resto de los ingredientes para elaborar esa poción, ¿de acuerdo preciosa?...

sugirió Dominic, sonriendo para animar a Victoria quien los veía angustiada como si aquella fuera la última vez que estarían juntos...

- Tan solo tengan mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?...

-De acuerdo...

le contestaron los dos, y de inmediato salieron, en busca de aquel misterioso alquimista...

**(1) Mi Tesoro**

**(2) Mi Pequeña**

**(3) Yo Te Amo**


	4. Pasado Sangriento

**Esta Historia y Los Personajes En Ella Son De Mi Propiedad, Son Bienvenidos a Leer Si Así Lo Desean.**

* * *

_¨Aquellos Que No Pueden Recordar El Pasado, Están Condenados A Repetirlo¨._

* * *

**¨Pasado Sangriento¨**

El reloj marcaba la 01:35 de la madrugada, Andrik había puesto el seguro a la ventana y cerró con llave la puerta de su habitación, sintiéndose más nervioso segundo a segundo, estaba por tomar el teléfono y llamar a la policía, para reportar la presencia de un hombre extraño merodeando por su propiedad, cuando una voz femenina detrás de él, lo hizo desistir inmediatamente de sus intenciones...

- ¿Y crees que eso serviría de algo Andrik?...

el aparato resbaló de su mano, en el momento en que se dió la vuelta reparando de inmediato en la presencia de aquella intrusa, una mujer joven parada junto a la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia el sitio donde minutos antes, había visto a ese hombre tan misterioso que le sonrió como si supiera algo que él desconocía...

-¿Quien diablos eres?, ¿y como sabes mi nombre?...

- Andrik querido, sé mucho más que solo tu nombre...

- ¿En serio?, entonces no te importará decirme quien rayos eres y como entraste a mi casa...

- Deberías saberlo...espera...¡no puedes!, pasaste la mitad de tu patética vida en ese orfanato, y nadie te dijo nunca quien eres tú en realidad...

- Si solo has venido a burlarte, ya puedes largarte por donde llegaste, quien quiera que seas...

- Lamento decepcionarte querido, pero no puedo complacerte...¡Yuri!, ¡Boris!, ¡llévenselo!...

de la nada, aparecieron dos hombres junto a Andrik, que de inmediato lo sujetaron para sacarlo a rastras de su habitación, quiso gritar para pedir auxilio, pero descubrió con horror que su voz había desaparecido, y en tal caso todo esfuerzo para liberarse de sus captores sería inútil...

- Puedes tratar cuanto quieras cariño, de cualquier forma, nadie podrá escucharte, estarás muerto antes de que cualquiera de tus amigos note que has desaparecido, te reunirás con tu estúpida madre y cada antepasado tuyo que tuvo la audacia de desafiarme, mucho antes de lo que crees...

al escuchar eso, Andrik abrió los ojos con sorpresa y acto seguido le escupió en la cara, por lo que aquella mujer había dicho, ella era la responsable de la muerte de su madre, y del infierno que se vio obligado a soportar en St. Mary durante catorce años, y ahora estaba ahí, hablando de manera tan cínica sobre como había destruido su vida, treinta años atrás...

furiosa, aquella mujer levantó la mano con la clara intención de abofetearlo, pero antes de que pudiera castigarlo por su osadía, un BMW de color negro, frenó bruscamente frente a la acera de la casa, y en un segundo los dos vampiros que lo abordaban, estaban frente a ellos...

- ¡Oigan idiotas!...

los llamó Didíka, mientras levantaba su mano creando un pequeño tornado que de inmediato dirigió hacia ellos, mientras Dominic corría hasta donde Andrik para sacarlo de allí, pero tan pronto como lo tomó en sus brazos, algo lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, al mirar hacia arriba, Andrik vio a aquella mujer sujetando por el hombro a su salvador, y de manera impulsiva sujetó la mano de esa arpía deseando que se convirtiera en cenizas...

al sentir aquellas llamas invisibles envolviendo su mano, emitió un chillido agudo, soltó su agarre del hombro de Dominic y en la oscuridad de la noche desapareció, al tiempo que Didíka enviaba volando a los otros dos lejos de ahí, para después correr inmediatamente a ayudar a Dominic y a Andrik, que se hallaban aún en el suelo...

- ¿Se encuentran bien?...

- Si...- respondió Dominic- Pero volverán, debemos marcharnos en este instante...

Didíka se acercó hasta Andrik ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, mientras se preguntaba quien demonios era esa maldita zorra, que tanto interés tenía en un chico como él, debía estar aliada con Gabriel sin duda alguna, pero ¿como rayos se habían enterado sobre Andrik?...

- Andando niño, hay que largarnos de aquí...

- ¿Que?...¿a donde?...

- ¡quien quiera que sea esa tipa, es obvio que vino por tu cabeza!, ¿en serio quieres estar aquí cuando regrese a buscarte?...

- ...No...

- Pues entonces date prisa y sube tu humano trasero de alquimista al auto, ¡ahora!...

al escuchar a Didíka, Andrik obedeció de inmediato, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que rayos era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero algo en su instinto de supervivencia le decía que aquella mujer y los hombres que venían con ella tenían cierta urgencia por borrarlo del mapa, y aunque por otro lado aquellos chicos que lo habían salvado, también le inspiraban algo de miedo, prefería acompañarlos a ellos, a quedarse ahí a esperar su sentencia de muerte...

tan pronto como los tres estuvieron a bordo del auto, Dominic pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, rogando por que esos idiotas no lograran seguirles el rastro, mientras veía constantemente por el retrovisor, atento a cualquier movimiento, a cualquier sombra oculta entre las ramas de los árboles, pues dudaba que se hubieran rendido tan fácilmente, y comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre aquello...

mientras tanto, Didíka estaba tratando de tranquilizar al humano, el cual se encontraba visiblemente nervioso, al borde de un ataque de histeria, a tal grado, que había comenzado a hacer demasiadas preguntas, sin darle tiempo a Didíka de contestar alguna de ellas, hasta que Dominic, harto de tanto escándalo, decidió hacerse cargo de la situación...

- ¡Basta!- gritó para hacerse oír en medio de aquél alboroto, y al escucharlo, Didíka y Andrik guardaron silencio al instante...

-Solo quiero saber que diablos está sucediendo, ¿quienes eran esos sujetos?, ¿y la mujer?- preguntó Andrik, con un poco más de calma...

- Al par de idiotas que te sacaron a rastras de tu casa los conocemos, pero a la tipa esa, nunca la habíamos visto- le informó Didíka...

- ¿Por que me buscaban?, esa mujer dijo que iba matarme como a mi madre y mis antepasados, ¿a que se refería?, ¿de que antepasados hablaba?- la mirada de Didíka se encontró de golpe con los ojos preocupados de Dominic, que la miraban a través del retrovisor...

- Probablemente por la misma razón que nosotros, solo que a ellos les convienes más muerto que vivo- explicó Didíka...

-Y ustedes...¿por que estaban buscándome?...

- Por nuestra amiga, Victoria, esos imbéciles y su amo, la persiguen igual que a ti, también quieren matarla...

- Ustedes no son...humanos...¿verdad?- preguntó Andrik con la mayor cautela...

- ...No...no lo hemos sido desde hace...demasiado tiempo, pero no debes tener miedo, no te haremos daño- le prometió Didíka, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa amable para inspirarle algo de confianza, pero al hacerlo le mostró accidentalmente sus colmillos, y Andrik no necesitó un golpe de genialidad para saber lo que eso significaba...

- Son vampiros- musitó para sí con un hilo de voz, pero con el volumen suficiente para ser escuchado por Didíka y Dominic...

- ...Si...pero ya te lo dije, no vamos a lastimarte, ahora aguanta ahí sentado, hasta que lleguemos a Mont Blanc...

- No...iré de compras y al cine- respondió Andrik con algo de sarcasmo, mientras Dominic sonreía divertido por su reacción ante semejante descubrimiento...

Tan pronto como llegaron a la mansión, corrieron en busca de Victoria y el doctor Moreau, que seguían en el gran salón junto con el resto, preocupados por Mirabela y Vladimir al igual que por ellos, ya que ninguno había llamado para reportarse desde que salió, manteniendo a todos en un constante estado de angustia, hasta el momento de su regreso...

al verlos llegar, Victoria se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta ellos para asegurarse de que todo había salido bien, y ninguno de los tres había resultado herido, iba a preguntar a sus amigos si habían logrado traer al humano sin contratiempos, pero Didíka se le adelantó...

-Cariño, ¡tenemos problemas!- anunció Didíka tomándola del brazo para llevarla de vuelta hasta el sitio donde se hallaba sentada antes de su llegada, sentándose junto a ella, siendo seguidas por Dominic y Andrik que fueron a sentarse en un sofá a un lado de ellas, preparados para contarle a todos lo que sucedió...

- ¡¿Que significa eso?!, ¡¿se encontraron con Gabriel?!- preguntó Victoria alarmada...

- ¡Peor!, cuando llegamos, nuestro par favorito de inútiles ya lo sacaba arrastrándolo fuera de su casa, pero eso no es lo más alarmante, parece que ahora Gabriel, cuenta con la ayuda de cierta aliada que por lo visto nosotros no conocíamos...

- ¿De que hablas?, ¿a que aliada te refieres?...preguntó Victoria con la confusión pintada en su rostro...

- ¡Hablo de la tipa que por poco asesina a Dominic!- teatralizó Didíka...

- ¡¿Que?!- exclamó Victoria, girándose de forma repentina para mirar a Dominic, con la preocupación reflejada en el mar aguamarina de sus ojos, mientras que el resto se acercaba a Dominic a comprobar que este se encontraba de una sola pieza, visiblemente preocupados por su integridad...

después de que Dominic terminara de asegurarle a todo el mundo, que estaba bien y que no debían preocuparse por él, comenzó a explicarles como fue que ocurrió todo , concluyendo con la pequeña maniobra de Andrik, que a su parecer había sido la razón de que aquella misteriosa mujer, decidiera soltarlo...

- Fue extraño, todo frente a mi se desvaneció, como si cayera dentro de un abismo sin fondo, no podía ver ni escuchar nada, solo el terrible vacío dentro de aquella fría y absoluta oscuridad...

- Me da escalofríos, sea quien sea debe tratarse de la mujer de judas- acusó Miki- pero seguimos sin idea de quien pueda ser la susodicha...

- Bueno...era alta...tenía el cabello lacio...negro...de piel morena... sus ojos eran fríos... de un azul muy pálido...y llevaba un anillo de oro...con la figura de un cráneo...con dos serpientes enredadas en él- describió Andrik...

- A ver si entendí...esos idiotas por poco te matan...¿y tú tuviste tiempo de hacer un retrato hablado de esa maldita arpía?- reclamó Didíka con asombro...

- ¿Que?...no me digan que ninguno se fijó en el anillo- se defendió Andrik...

- ¡No!, por que estábamos muy ocupados tratando de...

- ¿Podrías por favor describir ese anillo otra vez?- preguntó Victoria, interrumpiendo los reclamos de Didíka al humano...

- Como dije, era un anillo de oro, con forma de cráneo, y había dos serpientes enredadas en él...

al escuchar de nuevo aquella descripción Victoria abrió los ojos con horror, y sus labios pronunciaron una única palabra...

- Desiree...

- ¿Quien es Desiree cariño?- preguntó Didika preocupada por la expresión en el rostro de su amiga...

- La hechicera más peligrosa que conozco, y la peor enemiga de mi madre- les explicó Victoria...

- Sin ofender Vic- habló Miki- pero, ¿tu madre no murió hace...?...

- Varios siglos, lo sé- le interrumpió Victoria- pero Desiree no es cualquier hechicera, así como yo pertenezco a los elementales, y Andrik a los alquimistas, Desiree pertenece a la raza de hechiceros más cruel y peligrosa que existe, ella es una nigromante, una ladrona de almas, caza a sus victimas, y absorbe su energía vital con el fin de vivir tanto como ella quiera- les explicó...

- Pues vaya parásito- observó Klaus- ¿pero como es que nunca antes nos habías hablado sobre ella?...

- Cuando era una niña y vivía con mis padres en París, mi madre solía instruirme y prevenirme sobre ella, al parecer su enemistad ya existía desde la infancia, y al crecer esta se acentuó con la llegada de mi padre a sus vidas, mi madre me contó que al conocerlo, Desiree trató por todos los medios de conquistarlo, incluso trató de utilizar magia oscura para esclavizar su mente y sus sentidos, pero mi madre ya se imaginaba lo que sucedía y conjuró varios hechizos de protección sobre mi padre para impedir que la magia de Desiree hiciera efecto sobre él, al final, mi padre hizo público y por lo tanto oficial, su compromiso de bodas con mi madre, y cuando Desiree le reclamó por ello, mi padre le explicó las razones que tuvo para tomar tal decisión, una y la más importante de ellas, era el gran amor que sentía por mi madre, y la segunda era que Desiree pertenecía a la clase baja, aún cuando el hubiera llegado a sentir algo igual por ella, su posición social le impedía poner los ojos en alguien por debajo de él, aunque según mi madre, aquella fue más bien una excusa para convencerla de que lo dejara en paz de una buena vez, cuando dejamos París, y vinimos aquí a Nueva Orleans, no volvimos jamás a saber nada sobre ella, y después, con Gabriel persiguiéndome a donde quiera que iba, no volví nunca a pensar en Desiree, hasta hoy...

- Vaya, tu padre si que sabía como tratar a una mujer despechada, ¿no lo crees Vic?- señaló Miki...

- Lo sé, no fue una de sus mejores ideas, el tratar así a Desiree- razonó Victoria- Lo que realmente me intriga, es saber ¿que demonios está haciendo aquí en Nueva Orleans?, y ¿que rayos quiere con Andrik?...

- Además de organizar mi funeral...- ironizó Andrik, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Victoria- ella mencionó que me mataría igual que a mi madre y a cada antepasado mío que tuvo la audacia de desafiarla, ¿significa algo?...

- _Significa que Gabgiel no está solo, nunca lo estuvo, y es muy pgobable que esa tal Desigee sepa todo sobge Andgik, al igual que sobge ti Chérie, tal vez Gabgiel tan solo haya sido el instgumento que esa agpía ha estado utilizando paga labgag tu desggacia- _analizó el doctor Moreau...

- Posiblemente aún guarde rencor y deseos de venganza- concedió Victoria...

- Perdón que los interrumpa, pero, ¿alguien puede explicarme que rayos tengo que ver yo en todo este lío?- preguntó Andrik un poco desesperado...

- Eres el único que puede proteger a Victoria, esa podría ser la razón por la que esa zorra te quiere muerto- explicó Didíka...

- ¿Protegerla?, ¿como?, ¡por si no lo has notado soy un humano!, ¡soy más frágil que ella!, ¡¿que se te ocurre que puedo hacer yo para protegerla de esos idiotas?!- Andrik se desesperaba cada vez más...

- Con tu sangre, por lo que Dominic dice, esa perra no se atreve a tocarte, de lo contrario no habría necesitado de esos inútiles para que la ayudaran a sacarte de ahí, si quiere matarte necesita cómplices, además, si el doc tiene razón y Gabriel solo es una herramienta de la cual se sirve esa maldita zorra para vengarse de Victoria y de su madre, eso explicaría por que ha estado destruyendo a todos los de tu linea de sangre...

- Entiendo que estés asustado, y comprendo que no quieras ayudarme, pero estoy dispuesta a darte lo que me pidas con tal de que accedas a nuestra petición- negoció Victoria con absoluta seriedad...

- De acuerdo- aceptó Andrik- pero a cambio de mi ayuda, quiero la tuya para alguien más...

- Lo hare...

- Bien, problema numero uno solucionado- sentenció Didika- pero ya casi amanece, y pienso que algunos ya deberían irse a dormir...

al escuchar a Didíka, todos se levantaron de sus lugares y se despidieron para luego irse a descansar, Victoria llevó a Andrik hasta la habitación que a partir de ese día compartiría con Dominic, y luego se retiró a descansar a la suya, mientras se hacía un millón de preguntas sobre aquello que posiblemente tramaba Desiree.


End file.
